Mystery Kisser
by Mysterious-Teen-Blogger
Summary: Aubrey is in for a surprise when she gets trapped in the Bellas kissing booth.


**Anonymous asked: staubrey prompt: there's some kind of carnival going on barden and the bellas got the kissing booth to raise money for a new tour bus. Aubrey is left in charge of the kissing for a minute while -other- goes to the bathroom and she agrees to kiss a stranger in the dark. It turns out to be the best kiss of her life. plot twist, the -mistery in the dark- kisser was actually Stacie seizing the oportunity to kiss Aubrey without anyone knowing it.**

Aubrey _knew_ when this started that it was a bad idea. For several reasons. One: she had to kiss strangers. Who knows where their mouths have been?! Two: It meant she would have to be honest with everyone about which gender she preferred, which meant coming out of the closet on campus. Three: there would be _way_ too many people kissing her crush because, let's be honest, Stacie's hot. Four: Someone decided that it would be a good idea for the kisser would be anonymous, so no one was "outed" or something as equally ridiculous. Aubrey was 50/50 on that one. Five: Aubrey was going to go crazy with jealousy about that whole "people kissing her crush who aren't her" thing. But they were required to participate in the end of the year festival, and the Trebles got the karaoke because they signed up faster.

Anyway, they had it set up where Beca, the most prudish one of them all, aside from maybe Aubrey herself, was working the desk, and the others were in rooms, wearing _masks_ , waiting for their mystery kisser to come. It was a little more than terrifying when the door opens, but there was a certain adrenaline that came with it, sitting there waiting for some girl who asked for you, by name, to kiss you while you can't see them. Well, girl for Aubrey anyway.

Chloe was okay with both genders, CR had girls, Amy had boys, Jessica and Ashley both had boys, Aubrey had girls, and Stacie, luckily for Aubrey, had both. Aubrey was currently sitting on her stool scrolling through Instagram. She had her fair share of people, but probably nowhere near as many as Stacie and Chloe had. She had been in here for an hour already, and had surprisingly, to her at least, had about 5 people. Some of them were a little more… intense than Aubrey would have liked but, hey, who is she to turn down a free make out session? When the knock rang through the room, Aubrey clicked her phone off and slid the mask down into place. She crossed her legs, and rested her hands in her lap.

"Come in!" Aubrey took a deep breath while the door opened, and she heard the person walk in. No heels, so either a tomboy or super tall. Aubrey jumped off the stool gracefully, then stuck her hand out for the mystery person. The hand fell into hers hesitantly, and Aubrey smiled.

"No need to be nervous. I mean, I'm the one with the mask on." The person giggled, and Aubrey swore it was familiar, but she couldn't for the life of her place it. The hand in hers was soft, and roughly the same size as hers, so she assumed they were similar in height as well. She noticed, as she pulled the person forward slightly and laced their fingers, that they had short nails.

"Whenever you're ready," she said calmly with a small smile. The girl squeezed her fingers gently, and Aubrey realized how much she liked holding this person's hand. A hand cupped Aubrey's cheek and gently tilted her face up. Taller than her, bingo. Aubrey could feel their breath on her face, then their were soft lips on hers. They seemed hesitant at first, as if Aubrey would reject them. If it were any other day, she probably would have. This is the most ridiculous thing she's done in a long time, and she still can't believe she's doing it, but right now, she can. Because this is… intense. All the other kisses in here were… kind of like a one night stand would be. There was no feeling, it was meaningless. This had feeling, and Aubrey's not sure how to feel about it. She can tell that this person likes her, _cares_ about her, and it's a little intimidating because she's never had that happen before.

When the girl's tongue ran along Aubrey's bottom lip slowly, Aubrey opened her mouth and let the girl deepen the kiss. The hand that was on her face moved back and tangled in her hair, and Aubrey ran her hands up the girls, ridiculously soft, arms to cup her hand that wasn't in Aubrey's hair moved to her hip, and the girls thumb made soft circles on the skin where her shirt had ridden up. It sent a jolt through Aubrey's body at the touch. The other girl slowed the kiss down, and Aubrey felt the wetness on the girl's cheeks. She wiped at the tears with the pads of her thumbs, and the other girl rested their foreheads together.

"Why are you crying?" Aubrey whispered into the space between them. The girl let out a breathy laugh.

"I had to do that. Just once." The voice was impossibly familiar, and Aubrey was wracking her brain to match the voice. Right as she figured it out, the girl pressed a sweet kiss to her temple and left. Aubrey had to fight herself not to chase her, but her sense of responsibility won out, and she stayed until her shift was over.

* * *

As soon as AUbrey's shift was over, she practically ran out of her room to Beca. Since Chloe was there, inevitably, she grabbed Beca and pulled her away.

"Hey! The fuck?" Aubrey dragged her far enough away.

"Where is she?"

"She?" Based on the fact that Beca's eyes were shifting, AUbrey knew Beca was lying.

"Don't fuck with me right now Mitchell. Where the hell is Stacie?" A small smirk graced Beca's features.

"Her dorm is Baker Hall. Room 319." Without another word, Aubrey broke out into a run. She thanked the aca-gods for the strict cardio schedule because damn, could Aubrey run. It took her ten minutes to make it across campus and into the elevator. While she was in the elevator, she caught her breath, and braced herself. She walked to Stacie's dorm with purpose. When she reached the door, she was suddenly nervous. She wiped her hands on her jeans, then knocked three times.

"Coming," came Stacie's soft voice. It took about 10 seconds for the door to open, revealing a red-eyed Stacie, the makeup doing nothing to hide it. Stacie seemed shocked to see Aubrey. Before Stacie could say anything, Aubrey surged forward and kissed Stacie, putting all the emotions she felt for the brunette into it, just like she had earlier. Stacie immediately returned the kiss, and Aubrey smiled into it, glad she was able to tell it was Stacie earlier. Aubrey rested her forehead on Stacie's, their breathing heavy.

"Aubrey?" Stacie asked vulnerably.

"Once wasn't enough. Not for me." She felt Stacie's cheeks heat up against hers, and she smiled again.

"How did you…"

"Like I wouldn't be able to tell it was you," she said with a scoff.

"Yeah but how?"

"Because you're not the only one who's wanted to do that for awhile now," she said as her own cheeks heated up. Stacie pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You have?" Aubrey bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah. I have." The smile AUbrey got from Stacie was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. She reached up and brushed a piece of Stacie's hair behind her ear, letting her hand linger, running her thumb under Stacie's eyes.

"You were crying," she stated. Stacie averted her gaze.

"I, uh, didn't think you felt the same." Aubrey placed a sweet kiss on Stacie's lips.

"I do. So, I will pick you up tomorrow at noon. We are going to lunch." Stacie smiled again as she leaned forward to kiss Aubrey again.

"Or we could hang out here. Watch a movie. Make out like teenagers, and I can hold you?"

"I like the sound of that." Stacie brought Aubrey in and set up a movie they easily agreed on. It took them a few minutes, by that I mean an hour because they're both chicken shits, for them to end up actually cuddled together, but when they figured it out, it was amazing. Aubrey was curled into Stacie's side with her arm wrapped around the other girls stomach, and Stacie was holding her protectively with both arms, her head rested on Aubrey's. Sitting in Stacie's arms, exchanging lazy kisses, Aubrey had a thought. _Maybe that kissing booth wasn't so bad after all._


End file.
